Oreo Military Cat - The Story
Oreo - Military Cat Chapter One Oreo's life began in the darkened hours of the Modern War. Oreo was born around the time the army needed support, and he had has 3 brothers, Cookie, Furball, and Jinx. Unfortunetly, Oreo's mother and children escaped a terrible fire caused by an explosive at their home. They had left Oreo alone due to the need of leaving quickly, so Oreo was alone and was still too young to give himself support. One day, a strange human nicknamed "Ghost" had taken him in and tried his best to train him to be a great army cat for secret missions for small spy intel. He grew up for the rest of his life with his military team, and was given Seargent cat, knowing how to use weaponry and being the best in the team. But one fateful day, the military cat was informed supplies were growing low, and decided to sneak through the enemies borders and take their supplies. It took a few days to retreive enough ammunition and weaponry, but When Oreo came back to his Owner, he dropped everything. Ghost was dead, and not responding to Oreo's pleading aswers. Everything was completly over. His owner and trainer, dead by a shot to the head, in the middle of the battlefield. Oreo ran away from his teammates, and slept in a small cave near the HQ of the team for 6 years. One day, in the years of 2013, Oreo ran out of food in the cave. He set out to find where he would usually regulary find it. By the lake behind the cave, named Blue Flower lake. Animals were usually all over the place, eating and drinking the remains of food, but today, no one was around. Oreo continued on, thinking in his head. Huh, Maybe now i can have all the food today. He started collecting the fish and drinking the lake water when suddenly, Oreo realized why the Animals were nowhere around. Humans were all over, and they saw Oreo drinking from the water. Oreo started running, as fast as he could, but then was quickly caught by one of the big scary humans. Then, he was placed in a Kennel with 15 other noisy cats. In a few days, an old lady took Oreo and brought him home. That's when everything had arisen to where it is now. Oreo's Point of View It was minutes after I had came into the disquisting house filled with peace and love. Yuck! I had never experienced anything so creepy. Even before i entered the house, i still was paralyzed with what i wasn't used to. My whole life I lived in the Military. A Huge building with green-suited warriors ready to fight for freedom. I was the small smart cat that always slipped through everything and spied on the sick terrorists. I was taught to fight, but my master always told me never to hurt a civilian, so when the old woman took me in, i didn't do anything. I paced around the house. There were cat accessories, supplies, cat food, a litter box, and a cat bed. I can tell she was prepared for a new cat, but i noticed then that i was not the only cat that lived there. As i kept looking around, huddled up protecting myself, a black cat with a big smile confronted me. He looked excited and cheery. "Hey, the new guy! Hi new guy! I'm Panther! Who are you? Do you like fish? I'm obbsessed with fish! Want to know what my owners name is? Her name's Agatha Collins, and now she is your owner too! Isn't that great! It's great to have an owner! Want to know how many owners i have had?" "No!" I yelled. I Was getting a headache because the cat couldn't stop talking. "Oh, Okay then." He responded. "Well Agatha hardly ever enters the house because she has an obsession with flowers, so we can party in here alllll night!" I swear, I was going to shoot myself. I responded back to Panther, and he backed up in confusion. "I need help! You, sir! Help me find my team!" I told him, confronting him closer. He looked at me confuzzled, and then finally replied. "Um, what? You have a team? Oh, is that a Hint on who your owner was? Let me guess, The kennel kittens, No. Um," "No you brainless pedestrian!" I responded to his stupid conversation. He backed up more as I hollered. "I have a human's team waiting for me and They can't win the war without me! Now Give me a trail to the exit!" "Um, Sorry but I can't do that. Agatha would be heart broken if you leave." I had no idea who this 'Agatha' was, but It didn't matter to me. "I don't care about that! I have a team waiting for me!" I yelped to him, who's face grew with sadness. He turned outside to the window and looked out and Saw Agatha talking to her plants outside, and turned back to me. "She has a sensitive heart. I have lived with her for 5 years. She is a great human." I sighed, and turned around. I started pacing around the room for a door again. There was a door but it was extremely tall, too tall for me to reach up to, so I used a trick my Human Ghost taught me, and stood up on the nearest table to the door. I got up to the edge of the table and jumped to the knob, pulling it harshly until it unlocked the door. Panther's eyes widened as he saw me do the trick. "How did you do that?" He asked me. "I get some help from my team." "You mean they talk to you in your head?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah." I continued on my trail as the door kept itself for a short few seconds, and ran out to see another room, with a farther table from the door. I sighed, and turned back into the other room just before the door fully closed. "I told you. There is no way you can leave unless you take desperete measures." He confronted me. I looked down and layed on the carpet floor, and I looked up at him to see he stood there staring at me. He put his paw on my head. "I know how you feel, Oreo. I had an owner when I was a kitten, Agatha's sister, named Clarissa. She was the most amazing human to ever have. Then when time flew by, Clarissa finally bought a dog, named Stewart. He hated me. Always kicked me and teased me, clawing me and calling me 'Weak Squirt' because I was smaller then him. He was a German Shepard. One day, we were on our way to the park when Stewart threw out me out of the window with his teeth. My tail felt so painful, and Stewart would always bother it and make it worse. Finally one day, Clarissa saw him bullying me but refused to get rid of Stewart, so he gave me to Agatha. I've been here ever since and I can't get those terrible times out of my head," He finally turned his head away from me. "If there was ever a day that I had the chance to avenge myself, I would take that oppurtunity." I picked up myself and walked up behind him. "Hey, you know what? I think I can help you with that." I had a plan. "Really!?" He looked at me smiling, and I started giggling in my head. This plan better work. Chapter Two A WEEK LATER It was a little while after our conversation back at the building. Panther was convinced I would help him find the dog and give him a piece of his mind. Cats, there so gullible. It could work if I said something, because I was so awesome at the war everyone assumed I was HONEST! If there is one thing I enjoy, it is being with my team. Hey, maybe I could bring Panther with me and introduce him to the team. Who knows. Panther was hanging out at the house while I was outside at the garden. It was just a part of my plan to escape outside and leave. But I took it slow, and decided to hang out outside. Panther was laying in his catbed, feeling as confortable as ever could be. He never felt so good because It was MY bed, the new one Agatha bought for me right before she adopted me. Panther was in the life, but then suddenly to a big surprise, as he layed in relaxation, the door slammed open, and shockingly it wasn't me. The door strangely slammed open and Panther quickly opened his eyes and picked up his furry head from the pillow. "Oreo? You okay?" He shouted across the room, and as then a sudden violent hit came to Panther. He was attacked by the scariest most wierdest cat ever born. It pinned Panther down, with a gun in its paw and a black bag behind its back. It was definitly a She, with the most wierdest parts a cat could receive. Its tail was spotted red and it was colored grey, and it was the only part of her body that was fluffy, icluding her head as well. Her entire self was nothing but cat skin, Colored cat skin, The color of Dark Brown. She had a red braclet on her arm, with a wierd hint of Tan behind, and a gold tooth. The only fluffy thing on her body was the big patch of Hair-resembling fur on her head, grey and red, and her fluffy tail with red spots. She had Black gloves, and she had a very wierd gun pointing at Panther's face, Claw at the trigger. "WHERE IS HE!?" She yelped at him, almost stabbing Panther's face with the green-Blasting weapon. "Who? Who are you? What's going on? I swear I didn't do it!" Panther panicked, but couldn't move when he tried. "Do I have to tie you down and rip out your insides, Limb from Limb!?" She threatened, with her gold tooth showing with her angry expression. "Tell me where the cat is, and I might not kill you!" She moved the gun up to his face even more, which frightened Panther deeply. "What is that thing!? Please!" He was almost crying. "This is a ray gun my friend. My human gave it to me a long time ago after he was done making it. It looks good on me doesn't it? Now, tell me, you weak scared pussycat!" She started to move her claw to the trigger again. Panther was crying. "I don't know who you're talking about!" The insane cat's ears went down, and believed Panther because of his sad expression, but didn't give up. "The Black Spotted Cat. Tell me, Kid, and I won't disect you." She put her claw off of the trigger when Panther answered. "Oreo?" The cat's eyes widened. She grew angry again. "So you lied! You do know him!" "Yes, I do but I didn't know you ment him!" He turned his head as the cat put the gun down. She sighed, and finally said. "When you see the kid, tell Him that I am watching him, and he cannot escape me. I was better then Him and I always will be, and If he wants to battle me, he'll have to kill you first." She grabbed Panther quickly, and grabbed something from her pack of stuff. It was a huge bag, with a type of gas tube connected to it and a nose mask as its ending. Panther's eyes widened. "What is that?" "115 Baby." She planted it in his face, technically his nose, and almost started turning it on when Panther asked quickly. "Wait, What's 115!? Who are you!? What is that stuff!?" "It's why I look like a freak. Everybody's scared of me because I look like a sick and twisted fiend, as well I act like one, Just like my human." She started laughing hysterical until finally I peered into the window, and made the word's loudest gasp. I slammed myself through the window, and raced down to Who I knew was Sinister Nightmare, whoes real actual name was Sinister Verruktt. "Stop!" I yelled to her. She smiled, the gold tooth showing again. "Hey, look who decided to join the party. Long time no see..." "Shut up! Why have you looked for me again!? To get defeated a second time to be in the history books!?" "I've come to do what my Human wants me to do. Kill you, Kill your team, and destroy Mankind with the last of this 115." "Your Human was always a freak. He'll be dead soon, same with you." I confronted her, and her face grew red. I could see the smoke exiting her ears. She pushed me to the wall and pointed the raygun to my face. "Say that about him one more time, and you're face will be meat salad." I whipped out my weapon that I brought with me for survival, and pointed. "Oh look who brought his baby toy." "Shut up. I am going to end you before you cause any more chaos then what you've already done." "Sorry but I have human orders, so If you kill me, you've got a whole thing coming." "Like what?" "Lets just say, I'm not My human's only minion." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Just get out of here." "I'm not leaving without a Fight." She grabbed Panther once again, and quickly turned on the 115. Panther started screaching, panicking for his own life when I quickly turned it off, Unplugged it from Panther's sickened face, and through it to Nightmare. "We'll play that game." I started shooting, and Nightmare ran across the room, blasting her ray gun at me. We both dodged each bullet, and kept continuing on our battle when There was a familiar voice. A low whispering singing voice from Agatha about to enter the house. Nightmare hid behind a table, and I hid with Panther in the catbed. Agatha dropped all of her planting supplies when she saw the Bullet holes from my gun, and the green circles burned in the tables by Nightmare's gun. "Oh my god! What happened! World war II all over again!?" She yelped, and kept inspecting the damage, when Nightmare slowely came out and snuck behind Agatha's leg, and bit it harshly. She yelled and saw Nightmare, and started to try to hit her with a broom, yelling it out. Nightmare started laughing and ran outside. "Get out of my house you sick and twisted demon!" Nightmare started laughing as she walked from the house. Then, she put her head down, rubbing her head. "I wish you could see how I feel, Oreo." Nightmare sighed, and walked away. Chapter Three For the past couple of days, everything was going smooth. I haven't seen Nightmare since the accident, Whic h made me suspicious. She hated my guts horribly, and to show that, she tried every minute of her life to get rid of me. Something was wrong, because she hasn't returned since. I was on my catbed, looking through my pictures in my Bag. They were memories, My human and I in pictures, and my training. One picture showed me with my first gun, on Ghost's shoulder. Another picture was Ghost and I hitting targets perfectly. I started to sob, because I missed Ghost more then anything. He was my life, and I know he misses me too right now. Panther saw me crying at the catbed, and came up to me. "Are you okay?" He put his paw on my shoulder, and smiled at me. I Didn't answer his question, until Panther took a peak at my pictures. "That's your human? Is that a mask?" He saw the skull mask first thing. I pushed the pictures back quickly behind me. "It's not anything. Just go away. I'm looking at things, and I hate when cats are over my shoulder." I responded to him. "But...I'm not over your shoulder. I'm in front of you." Panther replied back. I kept the pictures behind my back until Panther left, which wouldn't happen. He came over sadly, and hugged me. "I know how you feel, Oreo." He responded to me after a moment of silence, and I slowly took the pictures back out. "Okay, You can look if you want, but no remarks. He was a special person to me." "I know. I Won't make fun." Category:Cat Category:Oreo Military Cat Series Category:Fan Character Category:Male